La Passion des Potions
by Pseudo-Facile
Summary: Neville Londubat et la passion des Potions. Mh ça c'est comique !


**La Passion des Potions**

_ _Désolé mec, mais je dois finir les 56,98 centimètres de parchemin pour la vieille Mac Go, et tu sais comment elle peut être furax en gros minou d'1m75.. Une prochaine fois ?_

__ Mais c'est maintenant les deux heures de Potions !_

__ Quoi ? Maintenant comme dans maintenant ? _

__ Maintenant comme dans tout de suite !,_ sur ce Neville Londubat laissant en plan Seamus Finnegan qui se maudissait d'avoir lu si tard le Play Witch de Dean.

Bien, vu que le plan A tombé à l'eau, Neville devait trouvé un plan B. Voyez-vous, aujourd'hui était LE jour, le seul et unique jour de la semaine que Neville redouté.. Il avait affectueusement baptisé ce jour : « journée de merde ». Car oui, comme si ne pas avoir Botanique de la journée ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il est deux heures de Potions avec Rogue, deux heures qui évidemment étaient les premières de la journée. Pour combler le tout, c'était en commun avec les serpents ! Suite à cela une heure de Divination enchaîné à deux heures de Métamorphose et comme nous étions mercredi, c'était choux de Bruxelles ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Choux de Bruxelles ? Neville détesté les choux de Bruxelles presque autant que les potions ! C'était pour dire. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il était 7h52 que les cours commençaient à 7h55 et qu'il ne lui restait plus que 3 minutes pour trouver soit un magasine (chose risqué car les seuls magasines qu'on puisse déniché à une heure aussi tardive c'était soit la panoplie de Lockart que Padma voulait bien prêtée, ou bien des magasines de Beauté empruntés à une Lavande, voir même pire demandé à Hermione de lui prêté un livre, chose qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement de toute façon.. Et comme ni Lockart, ni l'usage des tampons n'intéressait Neville il faudrait autre chose), donc c'est non pour les magasines.. Hm' un jeux de cartes peut être.. Quoi que non, les parties de solitaires c'était assez barbant à la longue donc hm.. Un nouveau voisin ? Ha non, ça c'était proscrit par l'amendement numéro 415 du professeur tyrannique qu'était Rogue.. L'amendement qui disait que Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnegan, les deux nullités en potions, devaient rester à côté jusqu'à la fin de leur année scolaire pour qu'en cas d'accident sinistrés que leurs deux tables, pour ne surtout pas qu'ils progressent et aussi et surtout, surtout, que Rogue se marre bien à les voir galéré. Donc non, impossible. A moins qu'ils soit d'une humeur joyeuse.. Ha non ça aussi c'était impossible. Bon et bien non il lui fallait autre chose.. Ha oui, une excuse valable pour ne pas aller en cours ? Oh bha non à force d'utilisé l'excuse « mal au ventre » l'infirmière allait croire qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes gastriques et comme Peeves adoré traîné près de l'infirmerie il était hors de question qu'on entende partout « Londubat ou la Diarrhée compulsive », voir autre surnoms très peu glorieux... Peut être que si Neville se taper lui même... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à foncer dans le mur d'en face il fut couper par la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours, et donc le début des heures de potions, et donc le début de l'enfer, et donc le début de la fin. Bref trop tard Neville allait devoir allait en potions quoi qu'il en soit.

_ _Tu m'le paiera Finnegan,_ grogna-t-il avant de marcher tel le condamné qu'il était vers les cachots.

Franchement on a pas idées de faire un devoir de métamorphose en potions alors qu'on pourrait s'éclater à faire une bataille navale avec son poto Neville quoi !

Ça y est, nous y étions... Déjà vingts points de perdus pour Griffondor (amendement numéro 17 : rabaissé les Griffondor coûte que coûte, en leur retirant le plus de points possible.. Surement l'amendement préféré de Rogue). Bref Neville regardé sagement Seamus se faire engueulé pour avoir tenté de finir un devoir de métamorphose dans sa matière qui était si « primordiale pour leur éducations de vertébrés incapables, misérables mollusques qu'ils étaient, ne savaient appréciés cet art si magnifique qu'était celui de potions, ils n'étaient que d'infâmes cornichons, qu'il dénigré en pleurant tout les soirs sur leurs incapacités à assimilés ce pouvoir et... » bref, Seamus se faisait engueulé par Rogue.

__ Au coin monsieur Finnegan _!, conclut la voix rocailleuse de Rogue .

__ Pa.. Pardon ? _

__ Vous m'avez très bien entendu.. Au coin !_

__ Mais..._

__ De suite !_

Les Serpentards ricanèrent alors qu'une vague de peur traversa les élèves de Griffondors.. Non pas le coin ! C'était.. C'était le coin ! Ce coin là qui dans tout le château était le plus dangereux.. Un élève serait mort une fois ! On entendrait encore ces suppliques contre les araignées tarentules de ne pas le dévorait et contre les cafards carnivores d'arrêté de lui curer le nez... Non franchement ce coin il craignait.

Seamus se leva, saluant du regard tout ces camarades, et Neville l'entendit même faire une prière tout bas. Paix à son âme.

Le problème avec les potions c'est les voluptés de fumées qui s'en échappent, bien souvent elles sont toxiques, et donc très dangereuses. Mais pour Neville elles avaient un tout autre effet sur lui..

Vêtu d'une chemise blanc cassé, un treillis marron, des rangers, et seulement équipés d'un fouet, son chapeau et sa besace, Indiana Neville était de retour.. Cette fois-ci ce fut des plantes amanites qu'il vinrent le trouvé, le beau et vaillant Neville, perché sur une saillis rocheuse, le vent dans ces cheveux délicats, soyeux et doux au touché. Ha quel homme !

_ _Je vous écoute mesdemoiselles, _déclara t-il d'une voix suave aux plantes qui semblaient défaillirent à cette simple vue.

__ Ce sont des fioles de la réserve qui nous attaquent,_ monsieur, déclara timidement une belle mandragores qui rougissait sous sa peau terreuse.

__ Pas de soucis, je m'en occupe,_ sur ces belles paroles ce clin d'œil aguicheur et un mouvement de la tête qui replaça ces si beaux cheveux Neville s'enfonça dans une forêt..

La forêt Roguienne, où seules les tribues de Polynectar, Tue-loup, Amortentia et autres terribles Potions avaient élus domiciles. Il y avait bien la tribu du grand sache Felix Felicis, mais rare quand elle se montré. Pour tout dire, il fallait vraiment être _chanceux_ pour la trouvée.

Mais la chance ce n'était pas ce qui le définissait le plus, seul le courage, la beauté et l'intelligence prôné chez Neville.

Ainsi donc, il s'aventura dans cette grande et sombre forêt, tel le vaillant et fort homme qu'il était. A sa vue les orties et les ronces se rétractèrent, reconnaissant le maître de la Biologie. Les plantes regagnaient de leur vigueur, chantant pour lui l'hymne du courage «_ City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra »_, faisant bombé le torse du jeune et valeureux guerrier.

Et c'est là que ça se corse : une horde de fiole remplie de liquide verdâtre avec une étiquette où une tête de mort en putréfaction était affichée (surement pas pour dire que la Potion était une lotion contre l'acné si vous voulez mon avis), toujours est il que c'est affreuse potions voletait grâce à des pipettes graduées volantes, s'avançant toujours plus du _warrior_ qu'était Neville.

_ _Arrière, Potions !_, couina t-il courageux comme jamais.

Les Potions ricanèrent, et l'une d'elles plus foncé que les autres sortie du cercle qui c'était formé s'approchant de Neville.

_ _Alors, Botaniste on coagule pas ?_

__ Arrière sinon je vous brise toutes autant que vous êtes !_

__ Fais ça et c'est ta mort assuré !,_ cria une fiole du cercle.

Neville réfléchit.. Il réfléchit un long moment, le temps pour les fioles de psalmodiait « mélange-nous, mélange-nous » insistant bien sur chaque syllabe s'approchant du Super Botaniste.

__ N'avancez plus !_, ordonna ce dernier.

_ _Et sinon ?_, roucoula une fiole assez vulgaire.

__ Sinon... Sinon..._

Rire de l'assemblée, il n'en fallut pas plus à Neville pour choper son fouet et le faire claquer dans le vent, débouchant ainsi une fiole qui s'écria « _Hé mec c'est du pur caoutchouc !_ », tandis qu'il continuait son geste fou à savoir décapsulait les fioles à coupe de fouet, « _mes cheveux_ » s'écria l'une, « _mon bouchon de liège_ » scanda l'autre, et ainsi de suite. Malgré cela, les fioles avançait toujours, le flux se déversant parfois sur le sol, créant des flaques fumantes désintégrant l'écosystème imaginaire. Ainsi Neville apporta le coup de grâce.

__J'voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix !_

Et il fouilla dans sa besace aussi vite que de l'engrais renforcé en OGM, et sortit un livre jaune et noir, faisant reculer les fioles à présent apeurées.

__ Oh non ! _

__ Pitié ! _

__ Pas « Potion pour les Nuls » grand maître !_

__ Pas n'importe quelle version,_ s'exclama ledit grand maître, _la version CD-ROM inclût !_, puis pour bien appuyé ces dires il sortit la pochette CD brillante.

La lumière se fit, le Soleil répercuta sur le CD créant un arc coloré ricochant sur les multiples fioles, qui avec cette soudaine chaleur, partirent en fumée se vaporisant dans les airs dans des cris funèbres laissant seul le héros courageux avec des pipettes graduées volantes qui zigzaguaient sur place, mécontentes de cette défaite.

_ _Dîtes à votre maître que Super Neville Bross arrive !_, déclara t-il rangeant l'arme dans sa besace, admirant le terrain de bataille.

Les pipettes partirent non pas sans lui avoir cracher dessus de l'eau oxygénée avant, sous le rire victorieux de Neville le Botaniste. Les plantes vinrent à sa rencontre, l'acclamant comme le héros qu'il était, les mandragores chantèrent pour lui, alors que les Fleurs d'Oclave dansaient autour de lui.

__ J'ai gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, mes douces, il est temps pour moi de rencontrer le maître de ces lieux !_

__ Mais, Ô divin Neville, est-ce obligé ?_

__ Oui, il le faut, mais je reviendrais et je vous promets votre liberté ! _

Cette remarque fut accueillit par des acclamations, tandis qu'une mandragore blonde offrit à Neville un doux baiser de la chance. Celui-ci partit sans demandé son reste, direction le temple du Mal, alors que derrière lui les plantes femelles pleuraient le héros victorieux et que les plantes mâles acclamaient leur nouveau Dieu.

Ainsi donc, il marcha, marcha, couru, vite très vite, il trébucha, se releva, puis reprit sa marche mais plus modéré cette fois, pour enfin arrivé à son but.. Peut être n'en sortirait-il pas vivant, peut être que si.. Toujours est-il qu'il sortit une barre de chocolat de sa besace, sa peut être dernière, barre de chocolat de sa vie. Pas n'importe laquelle bien sûr, une barre Grany recouverte de copeaux de chocolats, la préférée de Neville. Il la savoura, se préparant à une mort quasi-certaine, mais au moins il mourrai en héros il se le promit.. Et avec le ventre plein aussi c'est pas mal.

Une fois sa barre Grany finit, il se leva, s'autorisa une flatulence puis marcha vers le temple.. Une immense pyramide inca avec une grosse tête en or qui représentait la le grand Rogue, avec son gros nez crochu, sa peau degueu et ses cheveux gras.. Tout en or.. Juste horrible. Il continua d'avancé, discernant vaguement que les murs étaient recouverts de recette de potions.. Ça aussi c'était horrible, enfin carrément glauque. Il pénétra l'antre du Grand Méchant. Les mains moites, le front perlant de sueur, les cheveux à présent gras de transpiration.. Il reconnaissait ce malaise des cachots.. L'odeur putride d'oeuf pourri, de cadavre moisi et d'haleine fétide, exactement la même que l'haleine de Rogue en cours lorsqu'il se penche sur votre chaudron pour vérifié l'imperfection de votre potion. Saligot !

Et la, là il l'a vit. Ses yeux noirs immenses, ses brins de cheveux de jais, sa robe dorée au reflet vert lui moulant sa taille cylindrique, les petites nervures brunes et bleues ne la rendait que plus attendrissante... Neville approcha son fouet alors qu'au loin l'hymne de la guerre « _The Imperial March _» chantait par des Corn Flackes Tordus égarés lui donnait de courage.. Il allait abattra son arme quand...

_ _Londubat ! Voulez-vous cessez votre inactivité dans mon cours et vous rendre productif ! _

Bfoivjev ! Retour à la réalité. Rogue était devant la paillasse du plus très valeureux guerrier, le regard sévère mais avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux, un sourire carnassier tiré ses lèvres sèches, tandis que Neville, ou du moins la main de Neville était à mi-chemin entre son livre de Potion et.. Une mouche. Dans un vain regard il regarda l'insecte, qui profita de la diversion de Rogue pour s'enfuir non pas s'en avoir semé ses sels sur la table. Disgrâce ! Le héro venait de perdre une bataille ! Sa main retomba mollement sur la table, achevé de tant d'efforts psychologiques, le regard légèrement vitreux de ce semi-sommeil, mentalement détruit de voir sa proie lui filé sous les doigts alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'écraser, la ratatinait, l'aplatir, lui offrir la mort éternelle et autre idées macabre. Il souffla de mécontentement et posa son regard sur son professeur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux (normal cela dit, vu comment ils sont gras ça s'avère être impossible).

__ Dîtes moi Londubat, vous qui semblez tant intelligent que vous vous auto-dispensé de suivre mon cours, comment feriez vous pour rendre vapeur une lotion liquide ?, _demanda le prof si tyrannique et si peu aimé de ces élèves, détachant bien une à une ces syllabes pour bien faire passé le maître Botaniste pour un attardé sous quelques ricanements de la classe.

__ Oh vous savez, un coup de « Potions pour les Nuls » version CD-ROM et le tour et joué,_ ajoutait à cela un mouvement de la tête qui était sensé replacé la mèche folle de Neville en place (gros _fail_ pour le coup), tandis que quelques sifflements admiratifs s'élevèrent de la salle.

Surement n'était-il pas le seul à comater en cours de Potions, toujours est-il que Neville rejoint le Coin avec Seamus qui celui-ci lui _checka_ dans la main fier de lui. Ah, la passion des Potions.

**Haha ! J'espère que vous avez keaffé !**

**Bref, voilà une petite OS, assez perso vu que c'est un peu ce qui se passe dans ma tête en cours donc si vous êtes comme moi.. Review ;)**

**Pour ce qui l'ont remarqués, j'ai supprimé mes précédentes fan fics, car je n'avais plus l'envie de les continués, et puis avouons le qu'elles étaient oun poco merdico ! Bref, voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, Bisous mes minous ! **


End file.
